vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118814-tony-rey-explains-how-drop-3-has-bugs-link
Content ---- FIFY | |} ---- ---- ---- Because they're frustrated by the bugs and helpless to do anything about it, they look for some way to vent that frustration. Whimsical Tony talking about something other than solving their problems makes a good target. | |} ---- ---- I don't know if you know this, Mirta, but this isn't brain surgery. It's video games. This is a matter of life and death. Imagine all the things that could have been detected and fixed in QA in the few seconds it might have taken someone to shoot a nerf gun at the community manager. There's no room for fun in video game design. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So you get rewards when you fail at your job? Dead game? Exploits all over. Drop 3 delayed. No holidays. No fixes they promised. Honestly man I think they need none of above at the rate Wildstar is losing players. | |} ---- I, too, believe that only two people work at Carbine Studios, and that those two people in community are responsible for the entirety of development. I also believe that introducing Nerf guns or similar objects of distraction in fact create miniature black holes that devour 100% of all workplace productivity at all times, thus preventing anything else from happening at any time. I am so glad to have found a kindred spirit. | |} ---- ---- Really? I am a developer (not gaming industry), but we have things like nerf guns, mini basket ball hoop setups, and a ping pong table in the office. My last job had a foosball table, but dang it made a lot of racket. BioWare's office in Austin: "Inside the building you'll find a fully equipped kitchen, soundproof phone booths for personal calls, popcorn Wednesdays (a serious BioWare Austin tradition), monthly birthday celebrations, Star Wars movie nights, studio-wide gaming competitions, and a full games room with arcade and console games as well as foosball and pool tables. Our studio space features clean, modern design and an open layout—no cubicles here!" | |} ---- Or, you know, it's a way to blow off steam when you hit a wall? Or stress levels are rising? "Goofing off" at work isn't just about rewarding work, it's also about giving people a break so they can come back with a better mindset. Dead game? I see people in Entity. Exploits all over? There was that garden exploit, I know people were tanking ratings to sell rated carries, and there was something with Arch. But all over? Drop 3 was delayed because of players complaining about the other two drops having massive issues. Yea, issues in Drop 3, but not as bad as could have been. And they didn't fix all I hoped(PvP still needs fixing :( ). The delay seemed reasonable, but I guess it's all about perspective. I like the game and am giving them the benefit of the doubt. No holidays, I'm bummed about that, but TBH I didn't know they were planning them until they announced they were canceled :P Other than PvP, what did they not fix that was promised? And I keep seeing that about losing players, but where's the sources? (honest questions all, no snark intended) | |} ---- And release a poor product. Take away all the fun stuff mmos have this time of the year. Then exploits all over. Bans no one. Seems carbine is doing great job my mistakes. Santa needs to bring nerf guns for everyone. we don't need to QA test or fix anything! Wildstar is perfect and tons of new players each day buying it! Edited November 20, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- ---- Because having a nerf fight for 5 minutes out of the day means they do jack the rest of the 10+ hours they work right? Time for you pissed off kids to go outside and take a deep breath and realize you're life does not revolve around an mmo. PS. We have nerf guns at our work... I work in product development for a sound company... Guess we aren't doing our jobs either Edited November 20, 2014 by Kinetic Language | |} ---- ---- ---- IDK, maybe I'm just an insanely simple creature and easily pleased, but other than PvP being bad right now, I don't see their game as a "poor product". I'm finding plenty of other stuff to do while I'm patiently waiting for PvP. Edited November 20, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- Noooo, not outside :o I am currently living in upstate New York, outside is not fun :( (though thank God it's not as bad as Buffalo right now :ph34r: ) | |} ---- Somebody put something on somebody's desk = nobody is doing any work? Because, what, suddenly everybody goes into a coma when this happens? All I ever see you do on the forums is seethe with unwarranted and unexplained rage. I'd be concerned if they weren't having fun in the studio. | |} ---- ---- Oh ya you guys got some nasty winter weather over there this week! Be safe! Maybe sniff the air with the window open :D. | |} ---- It will have to wait until my brownies are done cooking and no longer filling up the house with their wonderful chocolate scent :D | |} ---- This quarter is the 4th quarter. Last quarter is the third quarter, one of only two (with Wildstar) listed on that chart. Try again sparky. | |} ---- this quarter he meant. rofl must be hard to read | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/106321-wildstar-forums-code-of-conduct/ | |} ----